mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shadow o Ouriço
Kirk Thorton * Kōji Yusa * Benoit Dupac * Carlos Seidl |OutrasDubs= *Italiano: Daniele Raffaeli *Português: João Brás *Húngaro: Czető Roland *Romeno: Florian Silaghi *Hebraico: Eran Mor |Espécie= Ouriço |Gênero= Masculino |Pelo= Preto e vermelho |Pele= Bege |Olhos= Vermelho |Alinhamento= Neutro |Afiliação= *Lyric o Último Arcaico *Equipe Eggman }} Shadow o Ouriço ou Shadow the Hedgehog ou Shadow le hérisson é um personagem de alinhamento neutro em Sonic Boom. Ele é um ouriço antropomórfico nascido como o "Formulário de vida Suprema"Shadow_RoL.jpg e também é o arque-rival de Sonic o Ouriço. Aparência A aparência de Shadow é basicamente o mesmo que o seu homólogo principal série, com exceção de algumas diferenças físicas e de vestuário. Ele é mais fino e tem braços mais longos e pernas e ombros mais pronunciados, dando-lhe uma aparência mais alto, e ele tem picos cowlick do tipo que se destaca de seus principais espinhos laterais. Vestimenta Seu traje inclui luvas brancas com costas vermelhas que têm punhos vermelhos e pretos longos com fixadores. Seus sapatos parecem muito com o sapatas do pairo, exceto a sua tem grandes línguas vermelhas e punhos vermelhos e pretos mais longos. Em torno de seus pulsos e tornozelos ele tem bandas anel de ouro. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|252px|Shadow encontrando a [[Equipe Sonic após sair de um portal do tempo]]Em Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Shadow silenciosamente assistiu Dr. Eggman e Metal Sonic de uma distância no túmulo de Lyric, que Equipe Sonic tinha conseguido se trancaram dentro, antes de sair. Ele logo após confrontado Sonic e Tails no Centro de Investigação abandonada, onde os dois tinham abriu um portal para viajar para o passado que Shadow se recusou a deixá-los passar. Zombando da Sonic para ser fraco devido à sua lealdade a seus amigos, Shadow ocupava-os em uma luta ao longo do tempo. À beira da derrota, Shadow foi expulso em um portal pela Sonic que o enviou para um futuro próximo, depois de Equipe Sonic tinha derrotado Lyric o Último Arcaico. Embora preparado para lutar novamente, Shadow vez, deu ao time dele aprovação quando viu o Lyric batido antes de se afastar, rindo. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Encontrando Lyric escavando uma área, Shadow confrontado o vilão, mas não se opôs à Lyric sentido escuro da justiça, quando ele procurou aproveitar o Perdido Cristal de Poder. Severamente, Shadow Rejeitada como Lyric teve um interesse em fazer dele seu escravo, apenas para Lyric para plantar um dispositivo de Controle da Mente sobre ele. thumb|left|252px|Shadow sendo controlado por LyricSob o controle de Lyric, Shadow confrontado Equipe Sonic, mas foi batido pela Sonic em uma corrida que o deixou inconsciente. Quando ele acordou, Shadow tinha sido libertado do dispositivo de Lyric. Como Shadow teve Tails analisados seu antigo dispositivo Mind Control, um holograma de Lyric apareceu para alertar o grupo para não cruzar-lo. Shadow ameaçado Lyric para vir e encará-lo, mas o vilão se recusou, então Shadow deixado sozinho para caçar Lyric e obter o seu retorno. thumb|252px|Shadow e a [[Equipe Sonic após Lyric ser derrotado]]Shadow finalmente encontrou Lyric quando ele estava prestes a destruir Equipe Sonic com um canhão, a quem Shadow salvo desativando arma Lyric. Ele, então, chutou Lyric longe como Sonic abriu um alçapão, enviando Lyric caindo para sua derrota. Enquanto todo mundo concordou seu trabalho de equipe fez a diferença, Shadow chamou-se por ser patético e deixada no aviso de que ele era Sonic superior. Série de TV thumb|left|252px|Shadow lutando contra SonicRecebendo convites do Dr. Eggman, Shadow chegou ao covil de Eggman, onde se juntou liga de vilões de Eggman em sua missão para derrotar Sonic. No entanto, Shadow rapidamente se cansou de sua tolice e disputas e deixou o grupo. Ele logo mostrou-se novamente para destruir Sonic-se depois da equipa Eggman mostrou-se incapaz de se. Depois de uma intensa batalha, Shadow tem a mão, apenas para ser distraído por um Eggman geeking, permitindo que Sonic para levá-lo para baixo. Fartos de Eggman, Shadow avisou Sonic que logo lutar novamente, mas em seus termos, e teletransportado de distância.It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Personalidade Shadow é um personagem frio e nervoso. Ele sai como franco, arrogante e indiferente e não têm a amabilidade de interferência externa, rapidamente dispor de quem fica em seu caminho. Extremamente agressivo e sem inibições, ele é perfeitamente dispostos a eliminar um inimigo em vez de simplesmente subjugá-lo, ao contrário de Sonic, e acredita que a justiça deve ser tido por todos os meios necessários. Apesar de suas tendências vilão, suas motivações para lutar são puramente relacionada ao seu orgulho. Devido a isso, ele é muitas vezes muito destrutivo e até mesmo brutal na batalha. Ainda assim, ele normalmente mantém uma calma, se não distante e indiferente, atitude, e mostra um interesse geral em nada. Shadow tem um forte senso de propósito e Sticks para seus objetivos com firme determinação e foco intenso, não descansando até que seja cumprida. Ele também não é um para fugir de um confronto. thumb|left|252px|Shadow vendo como Eggman acha que deve reunir uma equipe de vilõesShadow é ferozmente independente e um lobo solitário, acreditando amizade ser um sinal de fraqueza e se recusa a servir a ninguém, mas a si mesmo. Mesmo quando unindo forças com os outros, ele não tem interesse em colaborar ou planos do grupo, a menos que ele se alinha com os seus próprios objetivos. Ele também é muito grave e tem pouca paciência para o comportamento bobo, não tendo problemas de criticar os outros duramente ou falar as suas opiniões baixas para os outros. Ele despreza a fraqueza e as pessoas que considerar fraco, mas está disposto a pelo menos dar elogios quando merecido. Shadow também é vingativo e não um para deixar de ir rancores facilmente; uma vez livre do controle Lyric, ele passou a maior parte de seu tempo à caça de Lyric para fazê-lo pagar por escravizar ele. Aparições Relacionamentos Sonic thumb|252px|Shadow cara-a-cara com Sonic antes de lutaremSonic o Ouriço é de Shadow tensa arqui-rival e seu igual em ambos velocidade, habilidades e aparência arrojado. Apesar de suas semelhanças, eles são pólos opostos em todos os sentidos, com Shadow em desacordo com quase tudo Sonic representa. Enquanto Sonic é alegre, de espírito livre e aventureiro, Shadow é ninhada, sério e violentamente agressivo. Considerando Sonic chama a força de seus amigos e acredita no trabalho em equipe, Shadow é um solitário que só depende de si mesmo. As ações de Shadow são de uma arque-rivalidade com Sonic que vão caminho de volta, e está determinado a derrotá-lo a todo o custo, devido ao seu orgulho. Ele encontra Sonic amplamente irritante e critica-o por ser fraco e uma desgraça para ouriço-kind. Shadow também acha firmemente de si mesmo como superior do Sonic, e sempre que eles se encontram, eles geralmente acabam discutindo. Enquanto disposto a ignorar Sonic fora de um sentimento de superioridade, Shadow vai tão facilmente comprar uma briga com ele, e vai sair do seu caminho para derrotar ou mesmo matar Sonic para provar o quão patético ele é, o que Shadow justifica alegando que Sonic merece por ser uma desgraça. Na verdade, a luta contra Sonic é uma das poucas coisas Shadow já mostra um interesse. Por toda a sua animosidade, porém, Shadow tem um pequeno grau de respeito por Sonic, de bom grado elogiando Sonic e deixá-lo ir depois que ele bateu Lyric. Dr. Eggman thumb|left|252px|Eggman tirando uma foto com Shadow após ele supostamente derrotar SonicApesar de sua animosidade compartilhada para Sonic, Shadow acha pouco do Dr. Eggman. Enquanto o médico idolatra Shadow, Shadow pensa em Eggman como um tolo patético e bufão que é apenas uma perda de tempo, uma opinião que ele abertamente diz ele. Independentemente disso, Shadow era uma vez dispostos a unir forças com Eggman para planejar a morte de Sonic, embora ele deixou uma vez que ele se encheu com ele. Na batalha, Shadow não hesitará em escovar o médico longe, mas, ao mesmo tempo encontra-lo um aborrecimento tal que ele iria abandonar uma luta com Sonic apenas para ficar longe dele. Apesar disso, no entanto, Shadow parece ter, pelo menos, uma pitada de tolerância para com o médico, a contragosto deixá-lo tomar um selfie com ele quando ele poderia facilmente para a esquerda ou o atacou em seu lugar. Habilidades /Habilidades}}Shadow é uma pessoa muito poderosa que pode coincidir com Sonic em velocidade e habilidades. Ele pode mover-se a velocidades que Sonic Rivals do e é excepcionalmente forte, chutando Sonic para o chão com tanta força que ele fez uma cratera de impacto no solo. Shadow tem durabilidade, bem impressionante; mesmo depois de tomar uma batida direta de ataque de giro do Sonic, enquanto seu guarda estava para baixo e começar batido através de uma casa, Shadow instantaneamente voltou-se. Ele também é capaz de projectar energias vermelhas para uma variedade de propósitos; ele pode envelope-se em uma aura vermelha que habilita seus ataques e faz com que ele praticamente invulnerável, jogue parafusos de energia chamados Caos Spears para atacar seus inimigos e desencadear uma explosão de energia chamado de Chaos Blast. Ele é também capaz de teletransporte. Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia thumb|Promo de Shadow em [[Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom]] *Durante setembro de 2015, o promo de Shadow para Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom foi mostrado no jogo. *De acordo com Alan Denton, foi inicialmente decidido durante o processo de escrita da primeira temporada da que Shadow não ia ser usado na série. O motivo foi que se tivessem que, ele teria que ser de uma forma que não fazer o divertimento dele ou o fazia parecer estúpido ou idiota. Depois de muito trabalho, porém, os autores encontraram uma maneira de incluí-lo em It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog. *Na versão japonesa de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, é revelado que Shadow é controlada por Lyric através de um chip de controle mental sobre a sua cabeça. Sua voz japonês é dado um filtro mecânico a soar mais robótico, dando a impressão de que Shadow era um andróide. Este aspecto não foi incluído no jogo em outras versões, por razões desconhecidas. *A aparição de sombra na lança franquia Sonic foi o primeiro oficialmente deu a entender ao público como um dos dois personagens "favorito-dos-fãs", juntamente com Metal Sonic, para aparecer em Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. *Ao contrário do seu homólogo principal série, sempre Shadow se enrola em uma bola girar para, ele dá uma cor totalmente vermelho em vez de sua cor preta com pequenas tons de vermelho. A trilha que o segue também é vermelho em oposição a laranja amarelado. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Neutros Categoria:Anti-heróis Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Categoria:Chefes Categoria:S Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom